The Inspiration
by twinzombiekiller
Summary: Ryder is a boy who grew up in the suburbs of the city with no name, (Cause I couldn't come up with a name). He loves writing and singing music. One day he gets a once in a life time shot. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people of the fan fiction world my name is Twinzombiekiller or TZK or that random guy making a fan fiction. I have decided to create a story. WHAT?! You might say, but you already have another story that you are still making. Yes and No. My brother (JimmytheVampireSlayer) and I have decided to put that on hold because of his story AND of the story that you are about to read. I will do my best to return to that story as of my newest New Year's Revolution is to continue the things I have left unfinished like that story. The story (The one my brother and I are working on) is called "The Adventures of Ryder and Jimmy" go ahead and check it out it is good stuff (I guess). This story as of the tittle is called The Inspiration. I was actually inspired by a dream I had to create this story. Now that I am done with this paragraph it is on with the show.**

"Thanks Marceline Abadeer for that lovely performance tonight. Well…" Is what the man on the television said as I watched on. I was always fond of Marceline's music.

"Ryder, you need to take out the trash!" My mother exclaimed.

"Okay mom I'll do it in a sec." My name is Ryder Fitzgerald. I am the youngest out of my sister and my brother. Life has been okay I guess. Ever since my father's death, life hasn't been that nice to us, but we have managed to pull through and control what we have lost.

The weather was cold today so I decided to put on my Superman jacket and put on my black Nike High-tops. My blue jeans could have been nicer, but I did not mean for them to get torn up. My two dogs Peanut and Marley decided to scratch me up after I came home from a friend's house that day.

I go to pick up the trash, but I hear yelling. I ignore it because it is just my brother Jimmy **(AN: Get it…)** raging over a Crucible** (AN:PVP (player vs. player) **in the game Destiny. I don't really worry about my sister that much because she usually stays in her room minding her own business.

I grab the trash bag and go to the trash can on the side of my house. I put the trash bag in the trash can and go back inside the house. My brother has finished his game and decided that he was done. I go ahead and grab the controller and continue playing.

"A level 29 Hunter? Hmm… I'll just switch to my character.

**Next Day**

"Ryder! Ryder! Come here quick!" My brother has decided to yell across the entire house. I walk into our room and he says, "Look on the T.V." It was an interview with Marceline Abadeer.

"So Marceline what have you been up to?" Questions the T.V. reporter.

"I have been working on a big project that I have wanted to do for a long time." Marceline exclaimed seeming a bit excited for an odd reason. She usually isn't that nice either.

"What would that project be?" Questions the T.V. reporter again.

"My record label Abadeer Records and I have decided to create a big sweepstakes. You have to be at least 16 and have a good voice to participate." Marceline responded.

"Well what happens when that person wins Marceline?" Again the reporter is asking.

"You get to come out to California and get a contract with Abadeer Records. We will be sending the winner 4 tickets for first class seats so they can bring their friends!" Marceline cheers with delight.

"Alright folks you heard the lady send your submissions to Abadeer Records to win a trip to California!" The reporter exclaims for the last time before Jimmy turns off the T.V.

"You should totally do that!" Jimmy yells in my ear.

"I don't know, there is a lot of talented singers out there." I say a little timid about this.

"Dude, you are the most talented guy I know." Jimmy exclaims while he is trying to get me to see the bright side.

"You know what, YEAH I'll do it and I am going to win.!"

"EXCUSE YOU, who do you think you are to yell!" My mother shouts from across the house.

"Sorry Mom." Jimmy and I say in sync.

"Jinx!" We both yell.

"I said it first!" We both yell again.

**AN: Okay was not the best chapter, but I digress. I will do my best to continue both stories. You are allowed to give criticism, but not hate, I am working on it. Sorry this is short, but I have to go to school and I wanted to get it out before then. So I'll will see you guys in the next chapter BBBBBBYYYYYEEEE!**


	2. The Happening

** AN: I worked on this chapter throughout the entire school day today (12/9/14). I was inspired by this story to write more of the other story (The Adventures of Ryder and Jimmy). I will see you guys at the end of the chapter. BBBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**

I walk over to my friend's house to get the equipment I need enable to start recording. I took the back streets of my city to get to his house because it seemed a lot easier to walk from the normal Lost road path, which it was. I begin to walk across the crosswalk not really paying attention because of my imagination. A honk from a car breaks me from my spell and I narrowly dodge the car. I'm just happy I wasn't hit by that maniac, but it was also my fault, but I continue anyways.

**In The Car**

"God! Kids these days!" shouts Hudson Abadeer from the back of the car. He continues driving while talking to a mysterious figure on the back.

"Dad it's as long as you didn't get into an accident we're fine." says the figure from the back.

"Marceline, I don't want to hear it. I do want to know why you keep wearing that ridiculous costume?" asks Hudson.

"Dad, do you ever listen to me. I wear this to avoid the press and stalkers." Says Marceline. Her costume was her hair in a black, bowl haircut wig. She is wearing a white tee-shirt that is under a red plaid dress shirt. She is also wearing blue, skinny jeans and black converses. She looks at her father in distrust and says "I also wear this because everywhere we go, you shout out "It's Marceline!" from behind a self or a counter or whatever you want to use this time."

"I'm sorry Marcy, but I forget a lot for being an owner for a multi-billion dollar company." Explains Hudson.

"Well, none of that time is spent with ME!" screams Marceline, "I just want to spend time with you." The car fell silent and no one spoke for the remainder of the car ride.

**Back With Ryder**

I arrived at his house greeted with a "What's up man!" My friends name was Finn Mertens. He was always a loyal friend. His dog Jake also greeted me with a tackle and a lick to the face. We walked to his room where he kept all of his instruments. He has an electric guitar on his left wall with an acoustic guitar. He has an electric piano that plays a lot of funny sound effects. We decided to get serious and come up with a song to sing.

"Do you want to make an original song or make a cover of one?" Finn asked.

"Let's do Monster. I really liked that one." I exclaimed.

"Alright then, Let's do this!" Finn yells. We don't worry about Finn's parents because they are always on a business trip. They don't plan on it, it just happens. Finn loves them still. He just wishes to see them more often. Finn was getting everything taking care of when FP came in.

We don't know her real name. She just calls herself Flame Princess or FP. She has bright red hair at her tips and got darker the father up the hair you went. She would always wear something red. Today she was wearing a bright red dress that reaches down to her feet with some nice red Nike high-tops. She never liked wearing dress shoes for some reason. She is our friend that likes to come over to Finn's house. Mainly for food, but also helps Finn through some things.

"What are you guys doing?" Flame Princess asked.

"I'm helping Ryder with a contest that Marceline told everybody on T.V." Finn responded.

"Are you serious Ryder? Do you really want to enter a contest that a lot of people will enter?" FP questioned with a bothersome voice.

"I mean, it really doesn't hurt to try. I could always use the confidence and I mean if I don't get chosen, big deal I just didn't get chosen." I responded.

"Okay then, but what are you doing as in a song?" FP questioned.

"We are doing Monster by Skillet." Finn said responding to her question.

"I don't see Ryder singing that song." FP said looking at me with a questioning face.

"Well what do you see me singing?" I inquired.

"Oh my God, you should sing Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold." FP stated.

"That actually doesn't seem like a bad idea." Finn responded. I was thinking about it for quite some time until I agreed. We got the equipment together. The camera was setup and I began.

"Hello, My name is Ryder Fitzgerald and the song I will be singing for you is Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. The guitar is played by my best friend Finn Mertens." FP swung the camera towards Finn and he waved. "This is filmed by Flame Princess." FP then turned the camera towards her and she smiled. She swung the camera back towards me. I close my eyes and I began to sing.

**Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold**

**(Lyrics found on . )**

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find<br>While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
>Can't help but wish that I was there<br>Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
>Is to hold her when I'm not around<br>When I'm much too far away  
>We all need that person who can be true to you<br>But I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again, oh no...<br>Once again_

_There's nothing here for me, on this barren road  
>There's no one here while the city sleeps<br>And all the shops are closed  
>Can't help but think of the times I've had with you<br>Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
>Is to hold her when I'm not around<br>When I'm much too far away  
>We all need that person who can be true to you<br>I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again, oh no...<br>Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way  
>Before long, they waste away<br>I found you, something told me to stay  
>I gave in, to selfish ways<br>And how I miss someone to hold  
>When hope begins to fade...<em>

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find<em>

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
>Is to hold her when I'm not around<br>When I'm much too far away  
>We all need the person who can be true to you<br>I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again, oh no...<br>Once again_

I finished the song and I opened my eyes. I see FP with tears and Finn wanting to give me a fist bump. I give him the fist bumped and asked FP, "Why are you crying FP?"

"I never realized how sad the song was until I heard it again." FP said.

"It's alright FP, don't worry you'll be fine and Ryder will win that contest." Finn exclaimed.

**A Few Days Later**

Jimmy and I were switching off who would play video games and who would watch. I look at the time and realize that the news will release the winner of the contest tonight.

"Jimmy switch it to T.V."I tell him all excited like.

"Okay, Let us see if you won." Jimmy said timidly.

"Dude, chill if I lose I wouldn't really care." I assured him. He changed the channel and I was surprised to see Marceline there. Celebrities usually don't show up because of them often picking favorites. **(AN: Even though that is the point of a contest.)**

"Marceline, we have heard that there is a winner to your contest." The reporter says.

"Yes, but there is TWO winners and I came to decide who is the winner." responded Marceline.

"Well, Who are they?" The reporter questioned.

"They are Ryder Fitzgerald and Michael Waters. They BOTH did a cover of Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold." Marceline says as she plays my version and then plays Michael's version.

"Okay what will you do?" The reporter asked.

"Like I said before I am going to judge them tonight." Marceline responded, "But, I think the audience can fix that. Please dial 1-800-1211 for Ryder and 1-800-1212 for Michael. They are both really good and I can't wait to see how this goes."

"Well folks you heard the lady go vote at those numbers it is completely free and I wished that both of these young men could be accepted." The reporter exclaimed, "In other news…" Is all I heard before I turned off the T.V.

"I was that good!?" I shouted questionably.

"Of course you are that good! I told you, you are the most talented guy I know!" Jimmy exclaimed. "But of course there has to be Michael who comes around the corner and he's just like "HA-HA, Fuck You."" I laughed at his sarcasm. He always seems to impress me with that. I decided to play video games for a while just to pass the time.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Ryder, They're back on!" Jimmy yells from our room. I pause my Saints Row IVand go into our room. I look on the T.V. to see Marceline sitting across from an interviewer. I like this interviewer guy because he usually makes jokes and they are for some reason funny. He began to talk.

"So Marceline we know about the tie between Ryder and Michael. The audience called in and we figured out the votes. Marceline, will you do the honors. All of the eyes in the studio focused on her. She looked like she was about to faint.

"The winner by the slightest vote is…

**AN: MMMUUUHHHAAHHAA, I have left you at a cliffhanger HAHAHAHA. So, I would love to get your guy's feedback from the chapter and from my other story. I would help me understand writing a little bit more. So, with that out of the way I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	3. The Arrival

"The winner is… RYDER FITZGERALD!"

Did she just say my name? Did I just win? Wow. I could never dream of something like this.

"Ryder! Ryder! You won!" Jimmy yells in my ear, again.

"Jimmy, why are you yell…" Our mom says before she sees the T.V. She sees my name on the T.V. and just faints.

"Mom! Are you okay!?" I question. Our mom though is laying there. I tell my family to help me carry her to her bedroom. We lay her down on her bed and waited for her to come to.

**1 Hour Later**

My mom comes to when Finn and FP made it to my house. We celebrated my victory until I realized that, I only get four tickets. I have no idea who to take. I have to take myself and my Mom so that is two tickets gone, but who else. My brother and my sister, Finn and FP, Finn and Jimmy. There is just to many decisions. I decided to wait a day for my answer to come to me.

"So Ryder, who are you taking with you to California?" Finn asked. ARE YOU SERIOUS! REALLY! I was really hoping to avoid this question.

"Well, I don't really know yet. I haven't decided yet." I responded.

"Let him decide, he has a lot to think about." Jimmy said responding to Finn's question.

Everyone decided to let me wait a day or two to decide who to take. I have always wanted to take my brother somewhere, but I want to take Finn and FP for helping me achieve this win with the equipment. I just don't know anymore.

**1 Day Later**

"Ryder! There is something in the mail for you from… Abadeer Records!" My mom screams at the top of her lungs. I come into the living room to pick up the letter. I open it and it said

Dear Ryder,

Here at Abadeer Records we are happy to welcome you to the family. As a package to the family we have put in 6 plane tickets (because it was so close) and you will be taken in a limo to the Abadeer Records Headquarters. You will be in the studio for a while training your voice and making your very own original song! We hope to see you soon and welcome to Abadeer Records.

Sincerely,

Anthony Davis

Wow, a letter from Hudson himself. Six plane tickets. My problem was just solved. I can take everybody. I wonder what California is going to be like.

**2 Days Later**

I told everybody that we are going to California and everybody got packed up and was ready to go. We went to the airport and showed the flight attendant our tickets. She looks at us in surprise and asked, "OMG, Are you Ryder who won the contest?" I answered her with a nod of my head. She started squealing and crying. I told her to calm down, but that didn't help. She took our tickets and we went to the front of the plane. Great, every seat in first class is a window seat. This is going to be fun. I hate heights they have scared me ever since I was a child. Nowadays I think it's just the fear of falling, but either way being on a plane is not going to be fun. Jimmy looks at me. I guess he sensed that I was scared. He came over to me.

"Ryder, are you alright?" Jimmy questioned me looking at me with subtle politeness.

"Not really, but I guess I just have to live with it." I told him. He sighed and walked back to his seat. I sat down in my seat and was really freaked out. I just went to sleep five minutes after take-off.

**8 Hours Later**

I wake from my slumber to see it is night outside.

"We are landing in Los Angles in five minutes." Is what the piolet said. I look over to see everyone else asleep except for FP. I waved at her, but I guess she was doing something else because I noticed she had headphones on. She looks over and waves back. I just lay back in my seat. I look outside to see the clouds in the sky. It was a great view. I just wish I could get over this fear. We landed in Los Angles and got off the plane. Everyone besides FP and I are drowsy. We go into the lobby to find a person holding a sign saying 'Ryder Fitzgerald'.

"Guys, over here." I say with everybody following.

"Hello everyone, how was your flight?" The man holding the sign asked.

"It was fine." Everyone said.

"Alright then, follow me. The limo is just outside." We followed the man to the entrance of the airport. We leave to find the limo ready to go. We put our stuff in the trunk and got in. Inside the limo was none other than Hudson Abadeer.

"So, how was the flight?" Hudson asked.

"It was MATHMATICAL!" shouts Finn. Really why do people scream in my ear.

"Well then, isn't that swell. Oh, Ryder when we go to the hotel and put your stuff away, can you meet me in the lobby?" Hudson questioned. "Wait a minute, were you walking down the backstreets of Lost road a couple days ago?"

"Yeah… wait. Were you the one in the car!?" I exclaimed.

"Welp, it's a good thing I didn't hit you then." Hudson said. Everyone in the limo was like WHEN THE F* K DID THIS HAPPEN!

"This happened a couple of days ago when I went to Finn's house to record for the contest." Everyone is still looking at me. Hudson's laughing is what broke the silence.

:Don't worry, let us just go to the hotel." He chuckles. The limo takes us to Hudson's favorite hotel Abadeer Luxuries (I wonder why it is his favorite hotel.)

**30 Minutes Later**

"We have arrived." The limo driver said as he opened the door. We all get out of the limo and grab our things. The hotel was what you would expect from a regular hotel, but with added features. It had a nice awning that was really long and protected customers from the weather and a revolving door that actually can go faster that an elevator. **(AN: Don't question it)** We continue through the revolving to see the register lady.

"Hello, Welcome to Abadeer Luxuries how may I help you?" She asked.

"Oh this is Ryder, our contest winner." He said when he came through the door.

"Oh so I am guessing you are letting him live in the penthouse for now?" she asked.

"Yep, I will be showing them to it." Hudson said while walking towards the elevator. We all get in and Hudson presses on the top floor. The elevator made a big whoosh sound as we shot straight to the top of the hotel. The elevator was silent and I thought it was nice. I need a little R&R from that plane ride. Oh wait… I have to meet Hudson in the lobby. God damn it.

"Okay, welcome to the penthouse" Hudson said as he greeted us into his penthouse. We all walk in to see the beautiful interior. The rug was red and furry with a coffee table on top of the rug. There was two corner couches pushed together behind the coffee table. Mounted on the wall was a '72 inch plasma screen.

"Follow me." Hudson told us. We followed him to the kitchen to see a spectacular sight. A corner counter connected to a stove and oven which was connected by another corner counter. There was a blender on one of the corner counter and a microwave on the other. Above the counters were shelves full of bowls, plates, and other cooking materials. The drawers int the counters had silverware as well as other cooking utensils.

"If you would like to follow me again I will show you the rooms." Hudson said as he was walking away from the kitchen. He showed us the rooms one by one. One room had video games in it, while another was for movies. It was awesome until we came up to one door. It had a stay out sign with parenthesis on it saying 'That means you Dad!' Oh, it's Marceline's room. I wonder when I get to meet her? All of a sudden, Hudson started knocking on the door saying, "Marceline! Come out and meet our guests." There was no answer. Hudson sighed and showed us our bedrooms. "Okay, males on this side, females on the other." He told us.

"Algebraic!" yells Finn as he opens the door to the male room.

"Is there an extra room? I kind of want to be by myself." I asked. "I have always shared a room so, I would like my own."

"Yeah, can I get a room by myself to?" FP asked.

"Sure, but Ryder, you were going to get your own room anyways." Hudson responds. Oh, Okay. Now I feel like a douche.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit." I said walking with Hudson and FP to our own rooms.

"So, what do you think of Los Angles so far, or Abadeer Luxuries?" Hudson asked.

"It's fine." I responded.

"Same." says FP.

"Good. Okay Ryder on the right, lady on the left." Hudson said by pointing to each room. I go inside to see an amazing sight, a computer desk that I'm planning on putting something there, a little '24 or '25 inch T.V on a stand. I'll put my PS3 there, a big queen sized bed. Okay, I'll test out the bed. I lie down on the bed and instantly fall asleep.

**1 Hour Later**

I woke up from my slumber and walked towards the door. I open it to find Hudson. Damn, he looks pissed.

"You remember what I told you in the limo?" Hudson asked. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry Hudson. I totally forgot. That bed man." I told him.

"You know what, don't worry about . You did just get here. Oh and I know what you mean by the beds. Man are they comfy." Hudson responded.

"I'm sorry, won't happen again sir." I said while saluting him.

"Ryder, I run a business, not an army camp," He said while patting me on the back. "Come on, dinner is done we are waiting on you." We walk down the stairs to see my mom, Jimmy, Finn, FP, my sister and… MARCELIME! Dude, I love Marceline, but not in a stalkerish kind of way. I just love her music… yeah that's it.

"Okay, so I said 'WHAT THE HECK do you think you're doing' and he goes… Oh hey Ryder is up." Jimmy said.

"Hey guys." I say trying to sound tired and not excited.

"Looks like somebody just woke up." FP said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I responded, "Hey, what's for dinner?"

"We are having turkey with mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and strawberries." Finn told me.

"Cool, let us eat." I said. I sit down and we begin eating. Everyone was silently eating until Hudson tries to break the ice.

"So, how did everybody like their rooms?" He asked.

"I like it." My mom responded.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Is what came from my sister. Everyone else said it was fine. Hudson turned to Marceline.

"Marcy, what do you think of our new guests?" He asked.

"They're fine." She said while stirring her fork in her mashed potatoes.

"Marcy, what is wrong?" Hudson asked.

"Nothing…" she said.

"Marcy, tell me!" Hudson said in a more stern voice.

"I just said nothing." She responded.

"Marcy! Just tell me." Hudson said a little louder.

"Just leave me alone!" Marceline screamed. She runs to her room.

"Welp, that escalated quickly." Jimmy said.

**AN: OH MY GOD, that took longer than expected. I was busy with some stuff *Cough* Destiny *Cough* The Wolf Among Us *Cough* Sleep *Cough*. Okay I think I am done. On the bright side Minecraft console version came out with a Skyrim texture pack. Oh wait… that was just another distraction. Umm… I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	4. The Talk

**AN: DESTINY, DESTINY, DESTINY! Sorry had to get that out of my system. That is one of the reasons I was not writing this chapter. Another excuse is pure laziness. So, with that out of the way let us get on with the chapter.**

It has been an hour sine Marceline ran into. All of us were just kind of on how fast that conversation escalated. Does this happen every night?

"She won't budge." Hudson said coming into the kitchen from the hallway. "Does anyone else want to try?"

"I'll try," Finn told him. Finn kind of failed. He tired, and tried, and tried, but it didn't work. He came in and told someone else to do it. One by one everyone failed trying to get to talk.

"Okay Ryder, your turn." Is what my sister said.

"Okay Lizzi, I guess I'll try." I told her. I walked towards Marceline's door. I knocked on the door saying "Marceline, it's Ryder, can I come in." The door slowly opens. Marceline must have had enough and opened it. I walk in to find her walking away from the door and towards her bed. I ask her, "What's wrong Marceline?" She didn't respond. I walk closer to her. I ask again, "What's wrong Marceline?"

"I guess I should tell someone." She told me in the lowest tone possible. She continues, "My ex-boyfriend Ash, you know him, the guy I dated for the past year." I nod my head and let her continue. "Well, he stole my stuffed animal Hambo and sold it to his ex-turned girlfriend." I look at her questionably.

"Why was the stuffed animal important to you?" I asked.

"Well, when I was five, I got lost at a carnival. I began to cry until a man named Simon came up to me. He asked if I needed help. I just nodded my head while trying to wipe away the tears. He picked me up and took me to a game booth. He won me this stuffed toy. He told me stories of when he was just like me. I thought of him as a father. My father has never treated me like this before because of work. He said we should start looking for my father. After ten minutes we found him. He was scared to death that he couldn't find me. We walked up to him and Simon told my father where he found me. My father told him thanks and I never saw Simon again. Every time I would try to search for him, my father would always stop me. He always told me that he was just a worthless pervert." Marceline was holding back tears the entire story. I just sat there just trying to hold back tears.

"Marceline, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." I told her.

"No, I need to get it off my chest." She responded. I understood and let her continue. "My father kept me back from holding on to someone who was dearest to me. He will never understand. Simon he…he…" Is what she said before she just lost it. She completely bawled. I hugged her to make her feel better. She continued to cry on my shoulder until she fell asleep. I laid her on her bed and walked out of her room. I walked into the living room to find everyone watching TV.

"Hey guys." I said. Everyone looked at me and smiled. Hudson walked up to me.

"How is Marcy?" Hudson asked.

"I don't know, ask Simon," Is all I said to him as I walked away from him. Hudson was surprised to hear that I knew who Simon was. "Oh, by the way, don't bother her, she is sleeping." I told him before I walked into my room. I took out my phone and put in my headphones. Aa Ha, best come back ever. Okay, maybe not, but I showed him. I was curious to see where Ash went after him and Marceline broke up. I pull up my internet browser and look up 'Ash'. I get suggestions off my ass. I get 'Ash Ketchum' 'Ash Wednesday' and other searches. I remembered that I don't know his last name, great. Well, I guess it is time to go to sleep.

**2 Hours Later**

I wake up to find the time to be 9:00p.m. I take off my headphones and put my phone on the bed. I walk towards the door and open it. There wasn't anyone in the hallway so I presumed that they went to bed. I walk towards the living room to find Marceline sitting on the couch.

"Hi Marceline," I said.

"Hey Ryder." She said. She sounded a little bit happier than she was earlier.

"Where is everybody?" I asked trying to make sure that my hypothesis was correct.

"Your family and friends are asleep and my father is in his office." She answered. She looks back at the TV to find Ash on TMZ interview.

"Ash, after your break up with Marceline, what are you going to do?" The TV reporter asked.

"Well, I'm actually dating someone else, but I' just going to keep rappin, doin me you know." Ash responded.

"I guess so, we will be right back after these messages." The reporter said before it went to commercials.

"What a prick." I said out loud. Marceline laughed a little bit before changing the channel. I walk to the couch and sit down. I look towards Marceline and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She responded. I scoot closer to her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You've got the support of all of us." I told her "And, you're Marceline, one of the strongest girls I know." She chuckles a bit. We sat there in silence watching Marceline switch the channels on the TV. "Is that how you guys settle arguments in the penthouse?" I asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so. It always ends with us in an argument." She responded

"Yeah, but he, at least he can change." I told her.

"No he won't, he is always focusing on work, never noticing me." She said in a sad voice.

"You do realize that the job he is doing is keeping you off the street." I told her.

"Yeah, but he will never spend time with me." Marceline said.

"Well at least your dad can still spend time with you." I said. I quickly realize what I said and close my mouth. Marceline looked at me confused, but lucky for me Hudson walked in.

"Ryder, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. I look back at Marceline.

"People can change, just remember that." I told her and went to the elevator with Hudson.

**AN: OMG this isn't even the full chapter, but I wanted to post it. I was thinking about making another fanfiction, but I am not certain. HAPPY NEW YEAR DOE and I hope you had a Merry Christmas. Well I guess I should be writing the next chapter, BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE**


End file.
